


You Can't Say Fuck In School

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Uh just as the title says.
Kudos: 2





	You Can't Say Fuck In School

Baron Afanas whirled around. "Okay children, what's nine plus two?"

Nandor rose his hand.

"Yes Nandor?" Afanas asked with raised eyebrows.

"Twelve!" Nandor called out his answer.

The baron sighed. "How about an answer that's not from a complete retard. Anyone?"

Nadja said, "Oh Baron Afanas, I think I know-"

She was cut of by Laszlo.

"Meh meh meh meh," Laszlo mocked.

"Shut up fat boy," Nadja said, irritated.

Laszlo then screamed, "Hey! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!"

Afanas narrowed his eyes. "Laszlo, did you just say the f word?"

"What? Jew?" Laszlo was clearly confused.

"No! He's taking about fuck. You can't say fuck in school you fucking fat ass!" Nadja told Laszlo.

"Nadja!" Afanas shouted with disappointment.

"Why the fuck not?" Laszlo asked.

"Laszlo!"

"You just said fuck again," Guillermo said.

"Guillermo."

"Fuck," Jenna giggled.

"Jenna!" The baron grunted.

"Saying fuck doesn't hurt anyone? Fuck fuck fuck fuck?" Laszlo said.

Afanas sighed. "How would you like to go see the school consular?"

"How would you like to suck my balls?" Laszlo laughed.

"What did you just say?" Afanas was clearly getting upset.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. What I meant to say was-" Laszlo pulled out a mega phone, "How would you like to suck my balls Baron Afanas."

Nadja blinked a couple of times in disbelief. "Holy shit dude."


End file.
